Know Your Enemies
by Nicholas Ruien
Summary: Harry Potter was betrayed by those he trusted most, Now the Gods have other plans. Instead of falling into a seemingly mental destruction he plans to just forget. But can he ever forgive? Now adopted and blessed by all the gods, He just wants go escape all the problems he has had in his life. Can he successfully do this, or will his troubles enslave his life.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys another challenge here upon recommendation from a fellow writer under the penname venquine1990 who I thank for this idea of the challenge, This will be something I've never done before considering it is a pure non-canon story crossover. I like to break off of canon but this is a completely AU so wish me luck. The challenges and what I accept are as stated below:

A Divine Hogwarts Challenge (Taken directly from the forum page under DZ2's Challenge forum all credit goes to venquine1990)

My idea is that Zeus is Harry's father and Sirius Harry's mother, but Zeus was ordered by the Fates not to interact with Harry until Harry turned fifteen and Sirius - upon Harry's birth - believed himself too much of a wild-dog to handle a child, so James and Lily adopted Harry until Sirius was ready. Harry turns fifteen, but Sirius doesn't tell Harry until one or more of the Gods decide(s) to interfere either with Harry's trial at the Ministry or the fight that occurs when Harry arrives at Grimmauld Place.

Rules: 

MUST take place before Fifth School year starts.

All Gods must have one ability linked with the magical world - example Poseidon can make Veritaserum out of a drop of water.

Harry is a Demigod, son of Zeus - any other God is unacceptable

Harry is sick and tired of constantly having everyone scapegoat him whenever they so please.

Ron, Ginny, Percy and Molly having plans to harm Harry and benefit themselves financially.

Harry breaks after finding out about these so-called plans.

Zeus takes Harry - and whoever Harry cares for - with him to live on Mount Olympus.

RW/MW/GW/PW Bashing!

Hints of Kronos, but no return or war! The Last Olympian does not play out in this story!

The Gods rebuild a perfect replica of Hogwarts where they teach ALL their kids the arts of Magic and Godlike abilities.

Both of the twins must bond with a Demigod of different Godlike heritage, so NO bonding with - say - the Conner brothers.

All the teens that travel with Harry must find themselves a partner with the Demigods of CHB

All the adults can bond with whoever they so please - ex. Arthur, Sirius, Augusta, Remus.

Oliver, Katie, Alicia and Angelina must all have a different kind of parentage - ex. Oliver's only child, Katie's dad is dead, etc.

Guidelines: 

Harry is more in tune with his magic, but after break down becomes in tune with both. (Taken)

The breakdown is emotional - no turning dark, evil, in need for revenge or anything of the sort. (Taken)

The Gods all care for Harry as if he were their own and take part in his upraising. (Taken)

The Gods break down the Ancient Law prohibiting them from meeting their kids. (Taken)

Zeus did bend the rule not to interfere with Harry's life in order to protect him. (Sense law is being annulled he will be able to see harry.)

Luke did attempt to steal the Master Bolt, but failed and decided to do so the Winter afterwards. (Taken)

Percy arrived at camp before Harry's trial or the Sirius/Molly fight, but only recently, so perhaps a day, a week or a month.(Taken and in a month, In my story the events of the lightning thief are more prolonged in my story when he goes to steal the bolt, I don't believe that a godly weapon could be wielded by anyone other than that god and other gods so he will fail the quest. and the quest of the golden fleece had already happened)

Zeus bonded with Sirius because of a Prophecy created by the Fates, the HP Prophesy is therefore invalid. (Taken)

Godlike Harry, but only as the story progresses. He cannot learn of this until he meets with Zeus (Taken)

Mild AD Bashing! (Taken)

Forbidden:

Luke and Harry becoming friends

Luke supports Kronos, no questions asked.

Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Nico, Bianca turning on Harry.

Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Neville, Luna, Twins turning on Harry.

Sirius bonding with anyone other than Zeus - Hera is acceptable, but only brotherly, not romantically

Harry turning down his Godlike powers.

Harry playing an active role in the Voldemort war.

Harry going to ENGLISH Hogwarts for his fifth years.

No War by Kronos, hints of his return acceptable, no more.

Sirius, Hermione, twins, Neville, Luna dying - fatally injured, yes, dying NO!

Thalia, Nico, Bianca, Annabeth, Percy dying - fatally injured, yes, dying NO!

Requirements: Love for Harry from ALL the Gods.

Harry having an emotional Breakdown!

Hogwarts being Rebuild at Olympus.

Growing Bonds between Gods and Demigods.

Pairings: 

SiriusxZeusxHera - Hera loves Zeus as her husband and Sirius as a brother and vice versa. (Taken)

Harryxany male of your choice -MALE REQUIRED! (understood)

HermionexMale/Female Demigod (Taken)

LunaxNeville - if you know Demigods that fit them better, be my guest. (Taken)

RemusXArtemis Demigod - just think of a reason for Artemis to break her vow. (Taken will be reader made oc character or Tonks as a demigod)

FredxDemigod (Hints and small scenes of the below 6)

GeorgexDemigod

OliverxDemigod

AliciaxDemigod

KatiexDemigod

AngelinaxDemigod

This will also be my first time working with so many relationships, I am not really a relationship person so I will try my best to accommodate this into the story. So now lets get on with the show. Here goes the first chapter of my new story, Know Your Enemies.

Chapter 1: Meeting of the Gods.

Zeus walked into the counsel of gods, His aged eyes glancing around at the divine personalities seated and standing. Every god was in attendance for this huge meeting, Of course though, This was an extremely important one that could change the course of this ages history. Walking over to his throne he sat down and faced his family. Sighing in acceptance, He spoke, His powerful voice echoing through the meeting as he said. **"My family, the war with Kronos has been growing and more of our children are going to his side to spite us. We must fix this, I am going to propose 3 ideas as well as an announcement. As we know, When we left the European continent millennia ago, Hecate's magical beings have grown in power, Blessed with our different skills and tools, They have made themselves into a thriving community. But, It has been corrupted like the humans and I fear our children safety. So as of now I am annulling the act to never communicate with our children. We need to stop Fathers army and do what we need to do to fix these mistakes on our part. Now my second idea, We need to build a safe haven for our children, For to long monsters have been feasting and growing stronger at the expense of our children. I am proposing a school for demigods where we teach and help our children to grow into stronger heroes under our guidance. Finally, I am going to ask each of you to consider this."** Taking a deep breath, Zeus continued. **"I have another child-"** watching the other gods explode into argument and talk he grew angrier. Hearing murmurs of broken promises he yelled as lightning flashed from the sky. **"Quiet! Now as I said, I have a child but only because of a prophecy my son spoke of."** Watching as Apollo nodded a confirmation he continued. "**This child was born under the blessing of our lady Hecate and Magic itself. He is to receive all of our blessing and guidance. He has gone through a lot, His soul is scarred and his fate was denied him all his life. The fates themselves have given this child their blessing as well as so many of our minor gods. He is a child of prophecy destined to rival even my power. But his heart is as pure and innocent as our lady Artemis. A soul as pure and as tortured as him not only deserves our blessing but the power of a god, we cannot let this power be corrupted by father or else all is lost. He is already broken, We need to preserve his innocence as well as help him lead our children into an age of safety and prosperity. Does anyone disagree with my 3 proposals?"** Watching his siblings, Children and Grandchildren all talk amongst themselves, He watched as Apollo stepped up.**" Since I have seen the boy's life and hardships, I would like to bless him with my power when the time comes. He has gone through so much for such a young spirit and its only fair to the natural balance of our powers to preserve what innocence he has." **With that Apollo stepped down followed by someone who surprised him, Hades. **"Brother, You and Poseidon and I have had countless disagreements and I have long sense known about your child. I've been watching his life and countless times he has almost crossed to my realm thanks to those who he called allies. I give this child my blessing in hopes he doesn't enter my kingdom to soon. Despite what you all might think, I am not a cold god to children, Not even the spirits of malevolent nature deserve what he has been through."** Bowing his head shortly, Hades sat down on his dark throne and smiled softly. Other gods began standing up and pledging their blessings to his child, But one. Looking at his wife, He saw a look of indifference on her face. Staring into her eyes, He projected his plead to her only to watch her shake her head. **"I have seen this child and I must say, I am impressed he has survived this long. Despite what you may think, the man you produced this child you birthed has been a close acquaintance, dare I say, friend of mine. The child has my blessings and my support. This might have been the one thing you have done right my lord. Long live Harry Potter, Son of Zeus and The first to be Blessed by the union of every god."** Smiling slightly Zeus turned and watched every god in presence repeat Hera's words. "**Long live Harry Potter. Son of Zeus and the First United Blessed"**

Harry James Potter was screwed, well not screwed just yet. But, looking at the people in front of him as he sat in a metal chair with chains threatening to capture him, He knew that either he was going to be in major trouble or Dumbledore would help him. Looking around for his aged headmaster, He was nowhere to be seen. Disappointment was felt through the boy. "Where's headmaster Dumbledore?" He asked Minister Fudge only to be sneered at by a toad faced woman who said in a sickingly sweet voice. ICW Leader Dumbledore requested not to be called upon for this meeting, He had the power to call it off and give you an educational punishment but he decided this case was best handled by the ministry and the Board of Governors." Feeling betrayed, Harry looked around the stands only to see no one to help him or anyone he even knew. Stopping, He spotted Lucius Malfoy who caught his glance and glared at the young boy. Harry immediately knew this wouldn't go well for him.

"Court Case Number 140 in the case of Harry James Potter Vs The Ministry of Magic in the charges are as list; Misuse of Magic in an area filled with Muggles, Misuse of magic in front of a muggle, Prohibited use of a Patronus charm as well as Conspiring against the ministry for the group also known as the Order of the Phoenix. Charges are as resulted, 10-20 years for misuse of magic or a Million Dollar Fine, Life or The kiss for Conspiring against the ministry under claims led by Albus Dumbledore. How do you plead Mr. Potter?" Harry was confused as well as livid. Conspiring against the Ministry, Order of the Phoenix, What the hell was going on? "Innocent of course but I- ""Would the defendant's lawyer like to come up and question the defendant? " Looking around, Harry spotted no one he recognizes, who was his lawyer. "Mr. Potter do you not have a lawyer? Lord Dumbledore said that your lawyer would help prepare your case." Harry was absolutely confused. He was sure this trial was a load of bull and they were only avoiding just sentencing him for the press who he saw was flashing pictures. This was all wrong, Struggling to find words he watched as the Judge looked at him with lazy eyes. "I am here and I am ending this case under pretense that this case has to many holes to even been properly committed, I ask that both sides gather more evidence before basing a trial off of false evidence and hearsay." Harry watched as a male walked through the door and pulled out a card handing it to the judge." My name is Jupiter Raijin; I work under Olympia Law Firm which is a small out of country business." Looking at the card, the judge said in an almost monotone voice. "This trial will be resumed in 20 days so both sides can gather appropriate evidence. Minister, Mr. Potter, Good day." With that the judge slammed his gavel down ignoring the sputtering minister and stepped out followed by the rest of the court.

Staring at the lawyer, Harry was confused. They were sitting in a small café preparing for Harrys case. Harry held a small cup of tea while the strange man held a small flask. Staring at the man some more, Harry sighed and spoke." Okay, I am sure I didn't have a lawyer so who are you really and why did you help me. I felt your magical signature and it is off the charts." Staring at the boy in shock, Jupiter cleared his throat and spoke. "Very perceptive of you Mr. Potter but you must know that I am not just your lawyer, more will be revealed but there are some things you must know." Taking a sip of his flask and sighing, the lawyer spoke some more. "First off, this trial was rigged by Dumbledore to get you out of the picture. He felt like you were growing darker. We need to get you out of this situation before we progress." Harry glared at the man in confusion; He suspected Dumbledore so that didn't surprised him but what about this secondary bit of information. "Go on." He spoke sitting back as he watched the man, Mistrust on his face. Watching the man sigh again in discomfort, He felt his heart stop at what the man said next." I'm sorry Harry; you've lived a lie all your life. It's time for you to step out of the shadows. Lily and James Potter were not your real parents. Your full name is…..Your full name is Harrison Orion Black and your fathers are Sirius Orion Black and….Me….The lightning bringer…Zeus.

A/N: There we go and we dropped a pipe bomb at the end of the chapter. How'd it go, should I continue or what. I enjoyed this a bit, This will kinda be a co-existance with my other challenge so don't worry for my other stories, I hope you guys enjoyed Chao!


	2. Authors Update 2

Attempt #7

Hey guys, This story has been haunting my mind for the past week and I can't come up with a good following chapter, so after a few days of thinking I've decided to put this story on freeze until I've finished one of my other stories, This story will continue at some point but I can't just come up with a good chapter and I hate when a story haunts my mind. So as for now this story is on a temporary freeze until I can create more space in my mind for it. As for my other stories, They will be continued after the super bowl, I am investing all of my time into that and an open mic I am going to be performing on in a small grill/bar in my town. Anyway, later guys and this isn't the end of me, Just prepping for things to come in the future.

Nicholas Ruien


End file.
